


Amethyst!

by toadstoolmysteries



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, a new style of writing i guess but just for this fic, its so short tho lmao... wow, they banging, wow this sure is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstoolmysteries/pseuds/toadstoolmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short pearlmethyst thing, pearl is as bossy as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst!

"Amethyst!" 

Pearl is in the kitchen. She has noticed all of the half-eaten plates in the sink, in the trash, and on the ground.  
"Steven needs those when he eats! And he does so PROPERLY I might add," she continues.   
Ugh, Amethyst thinks to herself, All Pearl does is complain and complain. Can't she find something else to do other than bother me?

"Amethyst." 

Pearl stands next to Garnet, a smirk on her face.   
"You must be JOKING. We are not going to find Peridot if we use YOUR idea," she scoffs.  
Amethyst sighs, and thinks about how if any of the crystal gems even TRIED her idea, maybe they would work, and she could prove Pearl wrong.

"Ohhhh... Amethyst..."

Pearl is on her back, eyes rolling into her head as Amethyst kisses the inside of Pearl's legs as gently as she can, teasing the thin gem.  
"Don't tease me like that! Just take me already!"  
Pearl is always so bossy, Amethyst thinks, but that's just the way she is.

**Author's Note:**

> my first steven universe fic! of course its pearlmethyst... and nsfw... but its a new kind of style that i hope you enjoyed! leave kudos if you did!


End file.
